Many of today's image capture devices are digital (digital photo cameras, digital video cameras, digital infrared cameras, digital x-ray machines, digital MRI devices, etc.). Such devices are useful for various purposes including, for example, surveillance, television, movies, photography, weapons targeting, and/or threat detection. Digital image capture devices capture image data (e.g., color, intensity, and/or luminance) at a plurality of pixel locations. However, various conditions such as, for example, lighting conditions, color uniformity, excessive distance, and/or lens limitations can affect the quality of such raw image data. Accordingly, raw imagery can often be blurry, washed out, and/or generally lack clarity.